A Wedding
by This Person Writes
Summary: Shandy. All Sharon and Andy wanted was a simple courthouse wedding. What happens when their friends and family conspire to add some surprises to their plan?
1. Chapter 1

They were lying in bed, enjoying the comforting silence while they read their respective books. After the Stroh ordeal and months of old-fashioned dating, they decided to forego formalities and move in together. It was logical and practical, after all - Andy's bungalow was more spacious, it was closer to Rusty's school and Luigi's, a favorite they frequented after work.

Several minutes ticked by until Andy broke the silence. "You're sure you're okay with a courthouse ceremony, Shar?"

A week ago Andy surprised her with a home-cooked meal for their date night. He proposed to her over dessert, holding the tapered baguette engagement ring surrounded by beautiful pavé-set diamonds. They had talked about getting married before. They weren't really looking to jump straight into marriage, but they didn't dismiss the idea of spending the rest of their lives together. If they did decide to get married, well, that would be just fine. They would love each other for their rest of their lives with or without a wedding, anyways.

Of course, Sharon accepted and after the tears stopped, they spent the rest of their night sequestered in their bedroom.

Before telling their children, however, they sat down and decided on having a simple courthouse wedding. Both didn't need to have the big wedding celebration, even with Sharon's sense of occasion. Simplicity was fine for them.

She bookmarked her page and took off her reading glasses. "I'm definitely sure, Andy. Are you?"

Andy kissed the top of her head before moving to cuddle her. "It won't bother you, the uh, subdued sense of occasion? Because all I need is you. Just you."

"Simple man," she kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you so much. And no, it won't bother me, really. We will celebrate later with the whole family and friends. This...this is for us. I want this for us."

"I love you," he kissed her again. "But you have to tell your kids first."

"Me? What about your kids? We might as well tell Nicole and the boys since we're having dinner with them on Friday."

"Okay, okay, fine. End of the week, got it." Andy picked up his book again. "But remember, Emily's got that short break coming up before rehearsals begin."

"Got it," she caressed his cheek. The smile on Andy's face widened, feeling the cool single of Sharon's engagement ring graze his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sunday and Sharon was having brunch with Gavin and Andrea at their usual spot. It was the week of notifications for her, having just recovered from informing their respective offspring on their upcoming nuptials. Of course, Nicole and Emily were disappointed at the lack of an actual wedding, but she handled them just fine.

Gavin and Andrea, though. She was sure she'd never hear the end of it from these two.

After several rounds of mimosas, finally, one of them noticed.

"Oh my God! Sharon Marie O'Dwyer, is that what I think it is?!" Gavin exclaimed, too riled up to even say what it was to Andrea.

"What?" Andrea asked, putting her glass down.

"That!" He pointed to Sharon's raised left hand. Her engagement ring sparkled in the Sunday morning light as she took sips of her mimosa.

"Oh my God!" Andrea gasped. What transpired next was a cacophony of questions coming at Sharon. She took another long sip of her drink before answering.

"Okay you two, breathe," she started, "One, he proposed over dinner about a week ago. It was very intimate, just a home-cooked meal during date night. Two, we wanted to make sure this is what we really wanted to do, so there was a lot of one-on-one talks before we went ahead of ourselves. And three, we wanted to tell our children first. We just got done with the last one."

Gavin threw his napkin onto the table. "My God, Emily is my goddaughter and she didn't tell me anything!"

Andrea eyed suspiciously. She noticed she hadn't mentioned a thing about a wedding or any sort of plan for a wedding. There was mention of one-on-one talks, but still. Gavin looked over at her and then at Sharon.

"Sharon," Gavin began.

"You're not seriously thinking," Andrea continued.

Sharon rolled her eyes at them. She wanted to steer the conversation clear from any wedding planning, but then she remembered who she was with. It scared her sometimes how well they could read her.

"Sharon Marie O'Dwyer, I can't believe I had to use this twice."

"Sharon, you HAVE to have a wedding plan! You two deserve it!" Andrea cried out.

She waited until they were finished with their tirade. It took them several minutes getting everything out of their system, listing and naming every event coordinator and wedding planner in their address books. "No, I don't HAVE to have a wedding. All I need is Andy, my witnesses, and a judge to officiate. Simple. We had the big white affairs before and look how they turned out. We're over it. I'm over it."

"What about the kids?" Gavin asked.

"They're all so busy these days, especially Andy's son Jason who's still overseas," Jason served in the Navy since graduating high school, "so we told them we'd celebrate later with them, when we could have them all here. But for this? We wanted it to be simple."

Gavin and Andrea looked at each other, both with wheels turning in their heads.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharon and Andy were preparing dinner when Rusty came into the house.

"Hey, I'm here!" Rusty yelled from the foyer.

Sharon's head popped up from behind the wall leading into the kitchen. "Hi honey, just finishing up the food. Can you help set the table, please?"

Once everything was finished, they all gathered at the dining table. Rusty passed Sharon the salad when he broached the subject of their upcoming court date.

"I'm trying to be patient, but Judge Grove is having a very busy week. He asked if it was possible to wait until next week. Even just listening to Andrea about all her cases seemed hectic."

"Why not just get another judge?" Rusty knew he didn't have to ask that, but he had to keep up his cover.

He was the first person they told. That was only because he came home the next day for lunch with the two of them. Even though Andy told him that they were going to tell Nicole that Friday and then Emily shortly thereafter, that didn't stop him to spread the news like wildfire to the rest of them. So he called Ricky, which led to him calling Emily; Emily then called Nicole. The following weekend he got a call from Andrea saying she and Gavin found out about the engagement and had a plan. Rusty was only hoping he can keep up his little corner of the plan.

"Judge Grove and I go way back. We were friends before I was married to Jack. I introduced him to his wife and I'm his son's godmother," she smiled and looked over at Andy, "and he helped me to realize all the love I had in front of me."

"Hell of a guy, that Grove," Andy said. "He plays a mean game of poker. Just don't mention that around Provenza."

Rusty chuckled. "Well a slight delay isn't that bad, is it? I'm sure Judge Grove will find time next week."

He just hoped the others would be free around then too.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : I would've gotten around to posting this sooner had I not messed up my shoulder while doing some arts and crafts. Oh well. Oh, and PSA: ship hate still shows up on Tumblr tags even if you try to make an _effort_ to replace letters with symbols. Just...fyi.

"Okay everyone, got their travel plans straightened out?" Rusty asked Ricky and Emily. He conference called them over Skype while he worked on his homework at a local coffeeshop. It was his job to make sure his siblings made it home in time.

"Yeah, I'm driving down from San Francisco on Thursday afternoon and staying with Gavin," Ricky relayed to the two.

"And I'm flying in from my Texas layover Thursday morning. Nicole has a spare room I'm going to crash. Have I mentioned how cute her boys are?" Emily beamed. She only met them a couple of times, but she adored them. They were the cutest ballet dancers in her opinion.

"They're not even married yet and you're ready to corrupt the young ones." Ricky teased.

"Not corrupt, brother! I'm going to impart my ballet knowledge to these adorable dancers."

"Rusty, she meant corrupt."

Rusty laughed and watched them continue to egg each other on. He found it was best to not get involved and just watch them. "Keep at it Ricky, she'll remember this."

"See? Even the little brother knows," Emily paused, "Um, hey guys, what are we getting them for their wedding gift?"

"I don't know," Ricky and Rusty said simultaneously.

"Oh! You two are hopeless!" Emily cried out. Fortunately for her she was on break before continuing on the next act for rehearsal. She searched for the tab and sticky note on her laptop that had all her research on it. "You're lucky I've been brainstorming ideas."

"But both of you are helping to foot the bill," they heard her type in a couple things and clicked a couple of links, "I sent it to both of you!"

"Okay, so what did you have in mind?"

"Wait," Emily said. She was reading over something on her screen. Suddenly, both boys heard pings on their end.

"A getaway to Hawaii?" Rusty's eyes widened at some of the pictures on the website. "So this is like a honeymoon?"

"Exactly!" she exclaimed.

"This does sound good," Ricky said. "I can find a flight for them and I'll get that covered."

"Oh Ricky, give them like two extra days after the wedding. Nicole says Jason's gift might need a little extra time." she added.

"Do you know what he's getting them?" Rusty knew what Nicole had in mind for their gift. However, as far as Jason went he had no clue. He only spoke to him a handful of times and that was when he was stateside.

"Nope," she replied. "Okay little brother, you and I can split the hotel room."

They spent the rest of their call planning out Sharon and Andy's honeymoon itinerary. Hopefully everything went according to plan and they wouldn't have to cancel their plans. Rusty pulled out his phone and sent a text to Gavin.

 _Raydor kids, good to go._


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole was busy setting the boys' lunches when Dean came downstairs holding a big box. She was held up at work with several accounts needing her immediate attention. She was planning on picking up her wedding gift today, so she was glad Dean offered to get it on his way home.

"Thank you, honey for getting their gift," she zipped up the last of the snacks, "I'll go ahead and wrap it in the office."

The boys came running through the kitchen, stopping at the mention of a gift. "Mama, is this for Grandpa Andy and Sharon?" Ian asked.

"Yes buddy, it is," Nicole replied. The boys peeked inside the box before their father asked them to get ready for bed.

Nicole was so excited about her gift. She created a large photo album with various photos of Sharon and Andy, chronicling their relationship. Some of the photos she took, some Rusty did. Nicole had even asked for some pictures from Emily and Ricky and even the team. A few of them were pictures of Sharon and the boys or Andy and his son Jason. She smiled at the shot of her dad and brother grilling during a BBQ she held several months ago.

She was particularly taken with a candid picture of her father with Sharon that must've been taken decades ago. It was at a LAPD charity baseball game and both were at the snack table when the picture was taken. They both looked so young, but even then when they probably didn't even talk to each much it seemed like they would have hit it off.

It only took them this long, she thought.

As she wrapped the album, her phone began to ring. Her FaceTime revealed her brother, Jason. He was stationed at the Yokosuka naval base in Japan. "Hey, you!"

"What's up, Nic?" He spotted her gift on the table, "that the gift you got 'em?"

She smiled and lifted her neatly wrapped box. "You got it! What about yours?"

"I'm working on it, Nic," he scratched the back of his neck, "we're spread a little thin, but I think I can manage it."

"All right, if you've got it covered, I won't meddle." They had previously discussed his idea for a wedding gift and she definitely thought it was a great idea. She thought it was an amazing idea, actually, and she couldn't stop her brain from planning more and more stuff. It took Jason several minutes to bring her back down; he had to remind her that actually going through with it was the hard part.

"Yeah, not a word to anyone," he warned. "I know you're like best friends with the Raydor spawn, so not even them too."

She rolled her eyes at her little brother. He could be so dramatic, but for this one instance she'll let it go.

"Fine! Super secret, I got it." Getting off the topic of wedding gifts, Nicole updated her brother on what was going on stateside. The boys were enjoying school and loving every ballet lesson. She and Dean were also planning on doing a picnic during the next holiday. She listened as he told her about his week, how work was at the hospital and new places he visited.

Nicole overheard voices calling for Jason. "Hey, Nic, I gotta go. I'll talk to you again soon, okay?"

"Okay, be safe out there! Oh, and keep me posted!"

"Will do," he gave her a mock salute, "love ya sis."

"Love you, too. I'll talk to you later."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : Well, this is the end. Glad everyone enjoyed it! Also, thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows.

It was a beautiful afternoon at the courthouse. Sharon and Andy stood at the bottom of the steps, with Sharon adjusting Andy's tie. Andy caught her hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss.

"You ready?" He asked.

Sharon caressed his cheek. "Definitely."

They walked hand in hand up the steps to meet up with their two witnesses, Provenza and Rusty. When Andy decided to tell him about their upcoming nuptials, he was expecting him to read him the riot act or grumble about how Sharon will take over everything. What he wasn't expecting was Provenza to shake his hand to congratulate him and warn him that if he ever ticked off Sharon, he was on his own.

"Hey, I thought you were my best friend here," Andy said.

"Yeah, but knowing you, you're probably the one that acted like an idiot," Provenza quipped.

Back at the courthouse, Rusty went to hug Sharon. "You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear. Sharon wore an ivory dress, similar to her work dresses, but cut a bit shorter. Instead of pumps, scrappy nude heels adorned her feet. Andy wore a black suit with his lavender dress shirt and dark purple tie. On several occasions Sharon mentioned that that was her favorite look on him.

Provenza slapped Andy's back. "Both of you," he then went to Sharon to give her a hug, "look great."

Once everyone was ready, Provenza opened the doors to the courtroom. Sharon's gasp and squeal could be heard all throughout the room.

Small floral arrangements, streamers, and petals graced the pews and the walkway to the front of the courtroom. But it wasn't the decorations that caught Sharon and Andy by surprise.

Standing by Judge Grove were their children, the team, and Gavin and Andrea. Ricky walked up to his mom and kissed her cheek. He also gave Andy a big hug.

"My babies," Sharon whispered, "you're all here! I can't believe it!"

He smiled. "Well you two didn't want a wedding, but this marriage is important to both of you. How can you not share that with the most important people in your lives?"

Ricky shooed Andy, Provenza, and Rusty to where Judge Grove was standing while everyone took their seats.

"I love you, Mom, and I'm so glad you found someone who makes you happy. Someone you deserve." Ricky offered his arm to her, ready to walk her down the aisle to her soon-to-be husband.

"I love you too, baby," she kissed his cheek, "so much."

The two of them walked down the aisle to where Judge Grove stood. He offered his mother's hand to Andy before sitting.

"It gives me great joy to be here for this momentous occasion. It gives me even more joy to be the one officiating this marriage. Sharon," Judge Grove began, "you are one of my life long friends. It makes me so happy knowing you have found your partner, your better half."

"Frankly, it's about damn time. So, let's get this marriage on the road."

For Sharon, she hadn't spent much time mulling over their vows. She figured she was going to stick to the old-fashioned vows with Andy. When she married Jack she didn't write her own, just went with the conventional vows. This time, though, she wanted her words to come from the heart. She figured old-fashioned didn't always work when it came to her.

"Andy," she began shakily, "if I was asked years ago if I was going to be standing here, marrying you, I would've thought that question to be crazy. But here I am, here we are, and I'm marrying _you._ I found my best friend and the love of my life. There's nothing more that would make me happy than to spend the rest of my life with you as your wife."

Andy could fall to his knees just listening to her. His heart was bursting with joy and happiness at being here at this point with Sharon. "Honestly I could kick myself for being such an ass to you before. You took a chance on a guy like me and you continue to forgive me, to love me. You were there for me from the very beginning, encouraging me to work on my relationship with my kids and celebrating my sobriety, "he began to choke up, "you were there for me when times got rough and when things were going pretty damn great. Every day I count my lucky stars being with a knock out like you. I love you, Sharon, and I'm so damn happy to be your husband."

Tears were shed, rings were exchanged, and kisses were given. It took them several moments to separate so that they could thank everyone for being there with them. When they were about to walk over to the pews, however, the courtroom doors burst open.

A panting Jason Flynn, dressed in his dress uniform came bursting in. "I'm so sorry I'm so late!"

Gasps were heard all around. Andy laughed and ran to hug his son, Nicole hot on his heels too. He wasn't expecting to see Jason for several months. "Son," Andy barely choked out.

"You think I'd miss my old man's wedding? No way!" He said and then hugged his Dad again.

Jason tucked his hat into his arm and walked over to Sharon. "Now I gotta see the beautiful bride!"

Sharon was rooted to her spot, in awe at everything going on. All she could do was tightly squeeze her new son-in-law.

"My goodness Jason!" she exclaimed, "I can't believe you're here! I can't...oh my God, I can't believe all of our kids are here!"

Andy had Nicole hugging his left side and Jason on his right. Both of them had huge smiles as Sharon's kids and the team came to gather around them. The team exchanged hugs with the two while Ricky, Emily, and Rusty went to catch up with Nicole and Jason.

"I'm so happy you were able to make it!" Nicole said.

"You definitely win best gift, man," Ricky chipped in.

While Gavin and Andrea and the rest of the team continued talking to the newly married couple, the kids began to clean up the decor. By now the tears were really flowing on Sharon's face. Makeup be damned, she thought.

Gavin came behind Sharon, holding out a handkerchief. "Your sense of occasion, darling, would not handle just a simple courthouse affair. Since you wouldn't allow a full wedding, we just helped put together the important things."

Andrea hugged Sharon and then Andy. "We knew this meant a lot to you two and how much you wanted to spend it with your kids, so..."

"Poof! Here we are!" Emily chimed in.

Sharon dabbed the corners of her eyes. She patted Gavin's cheek before handing back his handkerchief. She still couldn't believe that they managed to all be here for this. Oh she could feel the tears starting to form again. Gavin rolled his eyes and handed the handkerchief back to Sharon.

"Now come on everyone," Provenza called out. "The after party's where we can all talk and celebrate...and eat, drink, and be merry!"

"Yes! Everyone remember it's at my house, so if you need the address let me know or just follow one of us!" Nicole added.

Sharon was snuggled into Andy's side, now watching their family all working together to help make their day a memorable one. Not only did they surprise them by being here, but they organized an after dinner for them. Andy squeezed her a little bit tighter, going through the same thoughts as she was. He looked at her and kissed her temple. Sharon's hand crept up to rest above his heart, relishing in feeling his heart beat.

They surveyed the scene before them. They were right. They didn't need the big wedding affair to cement their relationship. They just needed each other and their family all together.


End file.
